Always the Observer
by bewitchedbewildered
Summary: Namine is the eternal watcher. one shot


This has been a plot bunny rolling about in my brain all day.I wrote it in about an hour. I don't know if it's the best thing ever but I know that Namine is my favorite female character in that game and I don't write with girls much anymore and wanted to play with this interesting girl that should have been given more screen time! I do not own kingdom hearts. But you knew that.

* * *

Always the observer

* * *

Namine's pencil danced over the page in her sketchbook, short curved lined wrapping around each other until curve of a face appeared.

She smiled as the person began to form on the page. Looking back out the window she could see the younger members of the organization play fighting each other, Namine almost marked on the page as she laughed at Axel, Luxord and Roxas all getting soaked by water clones. Demyx then looked back toward the elder members for approval eyes locking with the cloaked schemer who let a smirk cross his features, as he silently nodded to the other nobody.

As the delicate curvature of a nose began to appear, she watched Xigbar hand Xaldin a small bag of unhappily indicating he had lost another bet to the younger member of the original six.

A right eye formed detailed as any renaissance painting as Axel shook himself off re-soaking the very unhappy once semi-dry now incredibly soaked Roxas. As Axel attempted to apologize saying he hadn't seen the smaller nobody somehow managing to put his foot in his mouth in the process, a left eye was created.

Marluxia was arguing with Larxine until dripping Luxord yelled at them to shut up, they began laughing at him even as the gentle cupids bow of a mouth was drawn into place.

When Vexen came up with Lexaeus in tow to ask what the noise was about she was just adding short bangs to the image in the book on her lap.

She thought how Saix and Xemnas were too busy to ever enjoy what they had like everyone else did, even as she traced in the strands of hair around the face and around the head.

She paused smiled at the displays of emotion as the group began to disperse into its groups and duos, Xigbar and Xaldin following Vexen and the silent hero back in the main building. Marluxia headed back to his greenhouse, his flowers call finally to urgent to ignore. A moody Roxas stormed out followed by a confused Axel who kept asking what he had said wrong by the look of it. Demyx asked praise from Zexion for managing to get in an attack during the training match, which his companion was apparently giving freely. Larxine slapped Luxord on the back as he took out a deck of cards, probably saying she was going to kick his ass and they went after Marluxia because he was fun to annoy by getting in his way not to mention it was a good place to play without interruption.

Namine picked up her watercolor pencils and got back to work picking the bright blue out of the box and shaded the irises of the eyes with great care outlining and filing in with the color of the sky.

As she colored and filled in the lines carefully with colors from the box of watercolor pencils she felt her happy mood from earlier fade.

Everyone else interacted, intermingled, talked, laughed, fought, lived, and there she sat. A ghost in pure white.

She leaned over to her table and picked up the brush before dipping it in the water cup and trailing it over the blush colored hair, making the layers and lines of color meld into one.

She worked carefully making everything even and complete until it was done.

After the brush was put back into place on the table and the pencils away in their box. She sat and stared at her creation for a long while, fingers trailing over the features like she would draw it again from memory again and again.

There was a knock at the frame of her door moments or hours later. Namine looked up and she smiled at the blonde boy in her doorway.

"Hello Roxas."

He gave what passed for a Roxas smile, that looked a bit more like a smirk gone wrong and entered her room of white, his black cloak making him stand out like he didn't belong.

But he did. When he couldn't handle dealing with the twelve other members of the organization, and his eternal patience with what he called his red headed stalker ran out he would come and watch the witch perform her magic, bringing her creations to life on paper in a way that didn't need a pulse.

"What did you draw?" he asked genuinely intrigued, but not all together understanding what the image meant.

She smiled down at the girl looking sadly out of the frame of the book, as if waiting for something that was taking far too long to come. She folded the cover of the book over and looked up at the other blue-eyed nobody.

"Somebody."


End file.
